


Shirtless in New York

by HarveyReginaldSpecter (msrogersstark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Workout, prompt, shirtless!Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/HarveyReginaldSpecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>Imagine Person A has just come back from a workout on a hot day, and to cool off they go about their business around the house without a shirt on. They soon decide to keep their shirt off to tease Person B, who is getting more and more flustered watching them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirtless in New York

**Author's Note:**

> The first work in my series of Tumblr prompts. This is from an awesome blog that I follow called imagineyourotp and this prompt was submitted by page537.

Mike was just finishing reading the last files of their recent case when Harvey came back from the gym. He closed the door quietly, running a towel over his sweaty hair. It was stifling hot outside, his recent work out doing nothing to cool him off. The air conditioning in the apartment was refreshing and he could have put a shirt on. The only thing was, he didn't want to.   
Mike looked up from the paperwork and caught a glimpse of Harvey. Going to the gym really worked for him. Harvey's arms were muscular, but not overly large. In fact, Harvey didn't look all that muscular. Sure, he had defined abs and pecs but they didn't stand out. At least, not when he had a shirt on.   
"Hey Baby" Harvey sat down beside Mike, water bottle in hand.   
"Hey yourself" Mike replied appreciatively, trying to meet Harvey's eyes but getting stuck on his torso.   
"Did you finish the files?" Harvey asked.  
"Mmm yes."   
"What did you read?"  
For the first time in his life, Mike drew a blank. He couldn't see anything in his head except for images of Harvey in... intriguing positions.   
"Mike." Harvey pressed, "What did you find out?"  
"I..." Mike trailed off as Harvey moved around beside him, eyes caught on the rippling muscles.   
"You?"  
Mike bit his lip and tried to bring up the images of what he'd read.   
"Uh... our client is named Michelle. She works for Simmonds Foods and she's suing her boss for stealing funds from the company."  
"We knew that."  
"We did?" Mike asked, wracking his brain for something he'd read. His eyes trailed down Harvey's body again.   
"Yes."  
"Well, the bank transactions here say that she's right. They say that money was put in but the amount that totalled wasn't correct in a mathematical sense." Mike explained, forcing his eyes back onto the papers. He was surprised that he managed to get that out with Harvey relaxing beside him.   
"Great. Then we take it to court."  
"There's just one catch." Mike remembered. "Nothing on these records can tell us who exactly was taking out the funds in the first place. It could have been Michelle for all we know."  
Harvey leaned across Mike to reach for the paper. Mike's heart sped up. Harvey's arm brushed against Mike's own and he shuddered. Mike didn't know why he was acting like this. He'd slept with Harvey multiple times. Why was he being so distracted?  
"What's the name of her boss?" Harvey asked, putting his head on Mike's shoulder and reading the papers.  
"Trent Simmonds." Mike said softly.   
"It says the money was taken out by Mr. Tend Mist Norms. Hand me that paper."  
Mike passed Harvey the scrap of paper and Harvey quickly scribbled some things. Mike wasn't really paying attention to the words, just the way Harvey's muscled clenched as he gripped the pen.   
"There!" Harvey announced, shocking Mike out of his daze. "Tend Mist Norms is an anagram for Trent Simmonds."   
"Huh... Oh right!" Mike exclaimed, catching on and looking back down at the papers.  
"Case solved." Harvey did a fist pump, again flexing his muscles in Mike's face.  
"Harvey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Put a shirt on."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please comment your thoughts :)  
> Un-beta'd


End file.
